Grasshopper Manufacture timeline
This is a comprehensive timeline following Japanese video game developer Grasshopper Manufacture. 1998 * March 30, 1998 — Grasshopper Manufacture opens its doors in Suginami, Japan. Severely restrained with finances, CEO Goichi Suda began working on the studio's first game with only three other designers. 1999 * October 8, 1999 — ASCII Entertainment publishes Grasshopper's first title, the PlayStation text adventure Shirubā Jiken, in Japan. 2000 * October 5, 2000 — Shirubā Jiken is reissued under the bestselling ASCII Casual Collection brand. 2001 * May 2, 2001 — Victor Entertainment publishes the PlayStation 2 title Flower, Sun, and Rain in Japan. This was Grasshopper's second video game. 2002 * March 28, 2002 — Sega publishes the Game Boy Advance title Shining Soul in Japan. This was Grasshopper's first entry into an existing franchise, in this case Shining, and was the first Shining game not designed for a Sega console. * September 5, 2002 — Flower, Sun, and Rain is reissued under Victor Interactive's bestselling brand. 2003 * March 7, 2003 — Infogrames publishes Shining Soul in Europe. This marks the first time a Grasshopper Manufacture title is localized in English, in addition to being the first Grasshopper title to be released in Europe. In fact, this particular version of the game was the first ever Grasshopper product to be released outside Japan. * July 24, 2003 — Sega publishes the Game Boy Advance title Shining Soul II in Japan. This marks the first time Grasshopper Manufacture developed a sequel. * September 16, 2003 ' — Atlus publishes ''Shining Soul in North America. This marks the first time a Grasshopper Manufacture title is released in the region. 2004 * '''March 26, 2004 — THQ publishes Shining Soul II in Europe. * April 20, 2004 ' — Atlus publishes ''Shining Soul II in North America. * 'August 5, 2004 ' — Spike publishes Michigan in Japan. 2005 * '''January 13, 2005 — Flower, Sun, and Rain is reissued as part of a Victor Interactive best-seller marketing label for the second time (the first time occurring in 2002). * June 9, 2005 — Capcom publishes killer7 in Japan. * July 7, 2005 — Capcom publishes killer7 in North America. * July 15, 2005 — Capcom publishes killer7 in Europe. * September 30, 2005 — 505 Game Street publishes Michigan: Report from Hell in Europe. * October 3, 2005 — EZWeb publishes Shirubaa Jiken 25 Ku for the i-mode in Japan. This marks the first time Grasshopper Manufacture developed a sequel to one of their own titles (their first sequel overall being Shining Soul II). 2006 * January 18, 2006 — EZWeb publishes Shirubaa Jiken 25 Ku for the Yahoo! Keitai in Japan. * February 2, 2006 — Shining Soul and Shining Soul II are reissued in Japan under the "Value Selection" marketing label. * February 23, 2006 — Bandai Namco publishes the PlayStation 2 title Samurai Champloo in Japan. * March 30, 2006 — Marvelous Interactive publishes the Nintendo DS title Contact in Japan. This marked Grasshopper's first of many collaborations with Marvelous. * April 11, 2006 — Bandai Namco publishes Samurai Champloo: Sidetracked in North America. * August 30, 2006 — Bandai Namco publishes the PlayStation 2 title BLOOD+ One Night Kiss in Japan. * October 17, 2006 — Atlus publishes Contact in North America. 2007 * January 25, 2007 — Contact is published in Australia. * February 2, 2006 — Rising Star Games publishes Contact in Europe, marking Grasshopper's first of many collaborations with Rising Star. Shining Soul and Shining Soul II are also reissued in Japan under the "Value Selection" marketing label. * December 6, 2007 — Marvelous Entertainment and Spike publish the Wii title No More Heroes in Japan. 2008 * January 22, 2008 — Ubisoft publishes No More Heroes in the United States. * February 8, 2008 — Ubisoft publishes No More Heroes in Canada. * March 6, 2008 — Marvelous Entertainment publishes the Nintendo DS remake Flower, Sun, and Rain: Murder and Mystery in Paradise in Japan. * March 14, 2008 — Rising Star Games publishes No More Heroes in Europe. * March 20, 2008 — No More Heroes is published in Australia. * July 31, 2008 — Nintendo publishes Zero: Tsukihami no Kamen in Japan. * November 14, 2008 — Rising Star Games publishes Flower, Sun, and Rain: Murder and Mystery in Paradise in Europe. * December 10, 2008 — Shirubā Jiken is reissued on the Japanese PlayStation Network. 2009 * June 16, 2009 — XSEED Games publishes Flower, Sun, and Rain: Murder and Mystery in Paradise in North America. 2010 * January 26, 2010 — Ubisoft publishes No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle in North America. * April 15, 2010 — No More Heroes: Heroes' Paradise, a high-definition port of No More Heroes, is released in Japan. Grasshopper was not expressly involved in the making of this version, however. * May 25, 2010 — No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle is published in Australia. * May 28, 2010 — Rising Star Games publishes No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle in Europe. * October 21, 2010 — Marvelous Entertainment publishes No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle in Japan. A limited edition bundle is also released in the region including a DVD, soundtrack EP and art book, and in some instances, even a manga and telephone card. See also * List of Grasshopper Manufacture games Category:Lists